Oneshot: Jade
by colouredred
Summary: She is three things; a manager, a girlfriend, and forever attached to her phone. Bokuto loves the combination, especially when it means she'll stay late to watch them practice, and especially when it makes her so much fun to annoy. [Takes place late one night at the training camp, and involves a stupid bet that is more trouble than it's worth.] Bokuto/OC


**Haikyuu! © Haruichi Furudate. Hisui © Me.**

* * *

 _JADE_

She stretches her legs out before her and her skirt falls between her thighs. Her back arches, arms reaching upwards, fingers tightening around her phone as she yawns and pretends that it is not because she is tired. She understands that she is human, but most of the time, Kotaro Bokuto is _not_ – and she needs to match that.

The gym comes back into focus as she blinks angular, green eyes at the boys before her. Bokuto is one, Akaashi is another, and the last she sees is the messy, black hair of their rival, Kuroo Tetsuro. They toss the ball over the net to one another, practicing receives, spikes and blocks. For now, during the summer training camp, they are friendly; if not, friends.

When the real games come around, she doubts they will be acting like this when they see each other next. She would miss their friendship, if only that very thing had not been the source of endless trouble for those last few years she had been the manager of the Fukurodani's volleyball club.

"Hisui!"

She tends to tune them out now, mostly out of habit. Bokuto is too loud and Kuroo is too smug. It is as she thinks she likes Akaashi the best that she realises it was her name being called.

Hisui Yamato looks up from where she sits on the seat at the edge of the court, and almost throws the phone from her hands because she moves so quickly to avoid the ball heading for her head.

Bokuto is the one who throws his hand up, claiming responsibility. "Sorry, Hisui!"

"And to think you're meant to be one of the best spikers in the country." she calls back, shaking her head ruefully.

"Hey! Kuroo was the one who blocked it wrong!"

"Yeah, but you still spiked it," Kuroo retorted, "What would you have done if you were responsible for giving Yamada a bloody nose?"

The bickering begins again and Hisui, used to it, turns back to her phone and resumes texting at her usual, fast pace. Footsteps echo across polished floorboards, and a hand enters her field of vision to grab the drink bottles she sits by guarding. Keiji Akaashi is also used to ignoring the arguments.

He takes his sip, before glancing down at his upperclassman. "Who are you always texting?" he asks suddenly.

Distracted as she is, she doesn't immediately register the words. "Hm?"

"Your boyfriend is in the room with us right now, so it can't be him," Akaashi muses, "You know Bokuto will only get jealous if he catches you."

"Oh, I know." Hisui agrees, smiling up at him. She doesn't dare admit that she finds Bokuto's jealousy attractive in case the captain himself should overhear, but can answer the question at hand. "It's my friend," she replies conversationally, "She goes to another school, so this is how we compensate."

"Ah." Akaashi doesn't have much else to say. He puts his drink battle back down, and Hisui hands the volleyball back to him.

As she watches him return to the court, her eyes begin to drift. They catch on Bokuto's stare, his wide grin, and her expression doesn't change until she finds that Kuroo is also looking at her in the same way. A shiver runs down her spine; a premonition, perhaps.

Hisui presses her lips together, and lowers angular eyes back to her hands as her phone buzzes with another text from her friend. She ignores the murmurs of the captains because they are indistinguishable, but she is certain from their grins that they have some sort of mischief planned. She can't imagine it ending well for any of them, as experience would dictate.

Only when Bokuto shouts loudly enough does she catch the words, "You wanna bet on that?!"

"I do." Kuroo replies smoothly.

Next, she hears her name being called. "Hey, Hisui," Bokuto practically bounds over to her with his long strides, "I have something I need to ask you."

Her messy, brown curls are pulled back into a short ponytail that brushes her shoulders as she looks up. Fukurodani's captain and their team manager smile at each other, but it is a pretence on both parts. Hisui is good at acting friendly even if she doesn't want to be friends, and Bokuto is used to pretending he is innocent when his smile and intense stare give him away before her practiced eyes.

"It's important." He insists upon her silence.

"Is it?" she asks, sceptical.

His grin widens and he leans down towards her – she is now absolutely certain that she does not want to know what the question is.

"Captain, stop getting distracted!" Akaashi calls out from the court.

"Why? It's free training, so I can do what I want!"

"So you can _practice_ how you want." Kuroo interjects.

Bokuto crosses his arms, standing tall. "You're the one who started this!"

Hisui sees an opportunity. While they continue to bicker, she takes her phone and stands up abruptly. She straightens her skirt, shoves her hands inside the sleeves of her hoodie, and lets them argue as she slips silently from the gym.

Outside, it is getting close to night. She thinks that the cafeteria must be closing soon, and begins walking in the direction of the kitchen in order to check. Some of the players on this training camp are a little enthusiastic, willing to train for so long that they miss meals. As a manager, she supposes it is her duty to make sure that doesn't happen.

Hisui makes it about five steps towards the hall in the distance, before she hears them realize she is missing.

" _Hisui!_ "

Bokuto's voice carries itself out of the gym and to the girl standing outside. She freezes for a moment, realising that this is a moment of fight or flight. For someone who was once a member of the track team, there is only one option and it sends her running away in a moment.

She slips inside the nearest building just as Bokuto bursts out from the gym, catching the tail of her skirt and the swing of the door shutting behind her. If this is a game – and between them, most things are – he knows what he is meant to do next and that is to chase after her.

Pushing the door open after her, Bokuto catches the echo of her footsteps and uses that to guide him. His arms swing, legs pumping as he takes long steps, but it doesn't seem to bring him any closer to Hisui. She pivots, racing around the corner before he can catch her. Bokuto curses her athleticism, the fact that those morning runs they take together have paid off well.

"Hisui, wait up!" he calls after her, "It's really, really important!"

"I doubt it!" she calls back.

Her voice is disembodied, a little breathless and faint from exertion. It reminds him of the nights when her parents are out of town, when he tells his that the time spent there is for _just studying_. Sure, they manage a good few hours; or Hisui does, at least. She is aiming for a top university in Tokyo, but meanwhile Bokuto spends the time aiming for that final boss battle in one of her new video games.

Both of them, however, share a similar interest in lying naked under blankets while the TV plays a girl-group concert loud enough to keep their whispers and moans as secrets. It is one of the perks of dating Hisui, whilst another would be that she is never boring.

"It's really serious!" Bokuto calls out in vain.

He reaches the corner and almost slams into the wall opposite as he tries to turn against his momentum. Though there can be nowhere for her to have gone – the hallway is all windows on one side, and a single storeroom that he presumes is locked on the other – Hisui is nowhere in sight. Bokuto races along the corridor, growing a little short of breath. He expects to see her around the corner, hearing a murmur of voices that certainly tells him to expect company.

Bokuto only just manages to stop himself in time, seconds away from bowling over two girls standing in the hallway. He looks between the two, black and blonde hair, and decides that even though these two _are_ team managers on the camp with them, neither of them are _his_ team manager.

"Oh, you're Karasuno's managers, aren't you?" He exclaims brightly, glancing over their shoulders, "Have you seen Hisui- ah, Fukurodani's manager come by here, by any chance?"

The blonde girl is too shocked to answer, but the one with black hair adjusts her glasses and exhales her surprise. "Yamada?" she asks, for clarification.

"Yeah. Do you know where she is?"

The manager nods, smiling slightly, as she points towards Bokuto – past him, actually. "There." She says.

He spins, and he is just in time to catch a glimpse of Hisui. Her hands are holding up an open window to the outside, her foot on the bottom pane. He notices, firstly, that if he were to bend down just a little he would be able to see up her skirt. Secondly, however, he catches her eye and her cheeky grin and the bright green eyes that sparkle like jade.

She pauses just long enough to wave to him, before jumping out the window.

"Hisui!"

Bokuto lurches forward in a flash, is halfway through climbing out the window himself before he can even think. Her figure is just barely visible in the moonlight as she sprints across the grounds and begins heading back towards the gyms. He, being much taller than she, struggles to easily make it through the window and he ends up trampling the flowerbeds beneath.

From behind, he thinks he can hear the one of the girls saying, "I wouldn't like to be a manager for Fukurodani if that's what it's always like."

Hisui glances back at him kneeling on the ground, and she can't help but laugh. Bokuto's head is usually filled with volleyball, and yet there are times like these that have convinced her to fall for him; when he gives himself wholeheartedly to pursuing her.

As she is glancing back when she turns the corner, Hisui is not paying much attention to what is ahead of her. If she had, then she might have noticed the figure that appears from the opposite direction.

As it is, she does not and she keeps on running at full speed. She is afraid of Bokuto's question, certain that will be something embarrassing. He is one of, if not the _only_ person that get her flustered and flushed.

"Oi, Hisui."

She looks up just in time to see the person in front of her, their wide eyes, hand held up in a gesture of surrender. Skidding to a stop, she almost knocks both herself and Kuroo over with the momentum of her run.

"Woah, slow down a bit," he grins, "Didn't think you'd be that scared of Bokuto."

"Sorry, sorry. You shouldn't-," she pants, "-shouldn't be standing in the middle of the path."

"Yes, well…"

Hisui's eyes widen for a moment, before her expression falls. "You're not going to move, are you?"

Kuroo's smirk widens, and he stands with his hands on his hips as if his height weren't imposing enough. "No." He answers cheerfully.

She frowns a little, losing a little more of her politeness before a friend who knew her far better than that. "Kuroo, please!" She glances behind, worried that Bokuto will be showing up any second.

"This is a really serious issue."

"It never is."

"Except for this one time," Kuroo amends, "It's really, really serious."

Her shoulders begin to drop, and he takes that as a cue to keep persisting. She seems to be giving in, and if Kuroo stalls for a moment longer, he is sure Bokuto will catch up. He can even hear Fukurodani's captain in the distance, calling out his manager's name.

Hisui stiffens, still sceptical enough about this _seriousness_ to try and step past Kuroo. She ducks under his arm, making it one step before a hand has caught the back of her jumper and can move no further without the collar choking her.

" _Hisui!"_

Oh no, she thinks, because that is definitely Bokuto laughing, definitely his footsteps racing towards her, definitely his arms wrapping around her waist.

 _"Caught you!"_

He picks her up with ease, walks another two steps, before spinning her around. Hisui yelps, curls her legs up, flattening her skirt to her thighs lest she flash Kuroo in the moment and be forever ridiculed for wearing pink underwear.

When Bokuto at last stops, her feet touching the ground, she peels his hand from her waist and steps away.

"Oh, no," he reaches out, grabs her arms firmly, "This is something that can't be avoided."

"Really?" Hisui's voice is meeker than intended, if only because if she lets him ask her and he looks at her with those bright, owlish eyes of his, she can't possibly lie.

"Of course! It's important!"

"It's going to get me into trouble, isn't it?"

"No, no," he grips her fingers, leaning forward earnestly, "Just let me ask you this one thing, this one time."

"Bokuto…"

"Three kisses."

Hisui's green eyes widen just a little, caught off guard. "Stop smiling at this!" She orders Kuroo, though she is far too gentle-natured to be a threat. The Nekoma captain only laughs at her.

Bokuto does not once take his eyes off her, desperate to prove his earnestness. "In exchange for answering the question, you get three kisses anytime and anywhere you want."

She glances towards him, and sighs heavily. "…What's the question?"

Bokuto has won once again. He grins, and the air of solemnity falls away to the words, " _What's your bra size?"_

She blinks once, twice; "Ten double D."

Her hands fall to her side, and are trapped there as Bokuto pulls her into a hug so strong her feet lift off the ground once more. This – this stupid, embarrassing question – is what the night has amounted to?

"Ha! So now we know!" Bokuto turns to Kuroo the moment he sets her down, who for once is not smiling, "Looks like my girlfriend has the bigger tits."

"Okay, but my girlfriend definitely dresses cuter!"

" _Oh my god,"_ Hisui whispers to herself, " _Boys are idiots._ "

"Hm? Did you say something?"

"No – only why did you feel it necessary to cause so much trouble over something like this?" Hisui crosses her arms and looks from Bokuto to Kuroo. Although her expression _is_ expressionless, he still freezes on the spot. "You, as well," she scolds them like a mother with two disobedient children, "I don't appreciate you turning this into a competition between me and your girlfriend – I know her quite well, and I think it's safe to say that, at least, the both of us are too good for you two."

"Sorry." Says Kuroo, who is not at all sorry. This is all far too amusing for him.

Hisui sighs and pulls her phone from her pocket. She has three pending texts from her friend, but does little more than check the time. "Whatever. We're running out of time to eat," she glances around, "Did you just leave Akaashi to practice on his own?"

"Well, I tried to get him to help catch you but he said he'd rather just wait in the gym." Kuroo answered.

"Then one of you needs to go and get him. Bokuto," Hisui catches his eye, "You're the captain."

"Wha- I'm not the only captain here!" he crosses his arms and grins smugly, "Besides, you're our manager. Wouldn't want Coach to think you're neglecting your duties, would you?"

Before either of them can turn to Kuroo, he begins to shuffle away quietly. When he makes it a good distance, he calls back, "Catch you at dinner!" One hand is thrown up as a goodbye, and he is smiling in self-satisfaction for being able to set the two of them up with some alone time. Bokuto might need it since Hisui was so obstinate about avoiding him and his questions tonight.

Hisui stares after Kuroo's retreating figure, mutters a curse without conviction; "Ass."

Next thing he knows, her fingers have caught Bokuto's and he is _still_ left chasing after her as Hisui's quick steps lead the way back towards their gym and the team member left behind to pack things up for the night.

"Hisui, wait," Bokuto pulls back on her hand, and his easily strong enough to keep her from moving too far ahead, "Ah…well, I wanted to say sorry."

"What for?" She isn't looking at him as she asks, but neither does she stop holding his hand. It feels a little contradictory to Bokuto.

"Because I'm always really pushy, I guess."

"I know you are. I don't dislike it."

"Oh. That's good," Bokuto pauses, and they walk a little further without saying anything until he asks, "So, if you're not mad about Kuroo and I betting on your bra size, then what is it?"

"Nothing," Hisui answers honestly, and at last looks up at the captain walking beside her, "Why do you always think that I'm mad-?"

She doesn't finish her sentence. Understandably, it is a little hard when the rest of her words are caught by the lips that crash against hers. As Bokuto kisses her, his hand tightens around the one that holds hers, and he wonders how long she'll let this continue given that they are in public and anyone could walk along and see them at any moment.

It takes six seconds for her surprise to wear off and for Hisui to pull back first. Her cheeks are redder than he has seen them in a long time.

"You just come off that way." Bokuto replies at last.

Hisui shakes her head and smiles. "You know, I thought you'd be able to read me better than that by now, captain."

She stops walking and turns towards him. Freeing both of her hands in order to place her warm palms against his cheeks and pull him down towards her, she still has to stand on her tiptoes before her whisper has any chance of reaching his lips; "Do you still think I'm mad now?"

Because she asks this right before kissing him again, Bokuto can't really answer. He tries to nod into the kiss, but that makes it awkward and he spends a few seconds amending it by kissing her deeply and properly. She seems much smaller than he expects as he hugs her closer.

"Okay, that's enough," Hisui pulls back, but can't escape the hold he now has on her, "We've gotta go get Akaashi before the cafeteria closes."

"Yeah, okay, that's a fair point," Bokuto agrees, grinning, "But I miss kissing you."

She takes one look at his grin and feels the same premonition as before; trouble always follows words like that. Hisui reacts instinctively, which means that the first thing she does is slap the both of his cheeks with her hands.

"If you have time to fooling around with me during this training camp, I guess that means you're going to win every single one of your matches at the preliminaries." she tells him, green eyes bright and unwavering.

While her face is certainly very flushed from kissing Bokuto, his is now much redder – and not just because she slapped him rather hard.

"Well, with someone like you supporting me," he answers happily, "It's not like I can lose."

* * *

 **I love Bokuto so much? I honestly didn't think I would, but then he was introduced in the anime and inspiration hit. A oneshot was written. I hope it made a worthwhile read.**

 **Apologies for erasing the two Fukurodani managers; some tweaks have to made when inserting OCs into fictional worlds.**

 **Thanks for reading, and please review!**


End file.
